Sakura
by Elf Asato
Summary: Subaru and Kamui program their numbers into each other's cell phones.


**Title:** Sakura  
**Author:** Elf Asato  
**Written:** June 29, 2005  
**Summary:** Subaru and Kamui program their numbers into each other's cell phone.  
**Disclaimer:** X is by CLAMP and I think "Sakura" is by Joji Hirota. Since I randomly Googled it and have never heard the song before, though, I can't say for sure.  
**Notes:** I wrote this using the 30angsts' cell phone theme, but like everything else, I'm not formally participating in it. 

+  
**Sakura**  
_By Elf Asato_  
+

"Is it okay to call you?"

Subaru took a drag from his cigarette as he programmed his number into Kamui's cell phone. "Yeah, it's fine. If I don't answer, I'm probably on a job or something, so just leave a message on my voice mail. I check it every couple of hours."

"Are you sure? I mean, what if I call in the middle of the night and you're sleeping? Will you answer and be angry with me?" Kamui sat opposite of him at a picnic table in Shinjuku Park.

"I sort of have an odd sleeping schedule, so if you call in the middle of the night, I'll still probably be up to answer. But don't worry about what time you call, Kamui. If you need to talk to me, do so and don't worry about the hour," Subaru reassurred gently as he looked up into Kamui's uncertain eyes. He really seemed worried that he'd be a bother to Subaru. "You know you can call at any time, right?"

Kamui nodded and gingerly received his cell phone back after Subaru was done programming his number.

"If you'd like, you can put your number in mine."

"_Really_?" Kamui asked, sounding eager, as Subaru handed over his phone. As he began to put his number and contact information in, he noticed that Subaru had very few numbers, especially for a busy onmyouji. But on second thought, it didn't seem that odd since people called on _him_ and his family for services, not the other way around, so there was no reason to have clients' phone numbers. The Sumeragi family back in Tokyo probably did stuff like that, Kamui supposed.

"You can also program a special ring tone for when you call, if you want it to stand out."

"I can?" Kamui asked, mood inflated slightly as he watched Subaru smoke.

"Yeah, just go under options..."

"Thanks." Kamui messed with the phone a bit, trying to figure out what sort of ring tone he wanted Subaru to hear whenever he called. Finally he settled on one called "Sakura" because it was a folk song he remembered his mother used to sing. That, and he was a little embarassed to go through and listen to each one individually with Subaru there. However, when he tried to set it as the ring tone for his number, a notification that the ring tone was in use by another number came up. It wouldn't have been a big deal since Kamui sort of chose the melody at random, but it was _whose_ number that made him falter...

Subaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, um...I just remembered that I have this huge lab report due tomorrow that I haven't even started on," he lied, choosing a ring tone at random and giving the phone back to Subaru in a rush.

He chuckled as he pocketed his cell. "Then I'm sure you'll be up late tonight in a rush to finish it?"

"Y-yeah..."

Taking his cigarette from his mouth, Subaru stubbed it out underneath the wooden table and said, "Well don't stay up too late. _You_ come before your studies right now, after all."

Kamui nodded but then a familiar tune rang from Subaru's cell phone: _Sakura_...

He visibly tensed.

"That's your cell phone ringing, isn't it?" Kamui asked cautiously, trying to appear calm and nonchalant while he was really as tense as Subaru appeared. "Don't worry about me here, aren't you going to answer it?"

The melody went on for a few more seconds before Subaru calmly took his cell phone out, hit the button to accept the call, and promptly hung up.

Kamui's eyes widened and Subaru noticed, but he tried to play it off as surprise at the older man's rudeness. "Did you just hang up on hi-err that caller?"

Subaru pulled out another cigarette from a pack and lit it before taking a drag and answering, "Yes. It was someone unimportant with no right in calling me."

"Oh." He mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, want to go out -- for sodas?"

"Sure," he answered, but it wasn't Kamui he was looking at when he smiled. 

**End**


End file.
